Talk:Dawnfang/Duskfang
Leveling? Because the item essentially destroys itself and creates the other one on it's way out, I was wondering if anyone noticed the blade leveling? I personally have not, and the more I think about it, the more I believe that it does not level with you... simply because when it switches forms, the message I get tells me that, for example, Duskblade was added, then Dawnfang was removed... so I'm thinking that the one you get has a script that summons a particular blade, not one that would match your level... Am I correct, or can anyone confirm that it levels? Secondtalon 11:27, 5 April 2007 (CDT) : My understanding is that the blade is a leveled weapon (i.e. its power is realted to your level when it is gained). As for the blade's increases in power, if it kills 12 creatures in 12 hours the next incarnation is Dawnfang/Duskfang Superior. It does not retain this power if twelve more creatures are not killed. After that I do not know. --Avfanatic 16:33, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::That's what I was meaning.. I know that the first incarnation is level dependant, and that you can kill 12 for the superior versions... it's the after that. Is the 'fang of level 5 the same weapon you have at 20, or has it morphed to the level 20 version? I suppose I should just save my game, write down the stats, add a few dozen levels with the console and see for myself. Secondtalon 16:33, 6 April 2007 (CDT) ::: Faruq gained maybe five levels (4-9) since I got it and, no, it has stayed the same. A high-level version might be good to start but I worked this weak one in the sewers with easy souls, stayed full for at least fix-six consecutive switches and got nada past Superior. --Avfanatic 17:29, 6 April 2007 (CDT) Duplication I manged somehow to create multiple duskfangs but still only have one dawnfang i think this glitch needs to be looked into a little further i am trying to research it myself of course but anything anyone else knows or has found would be very useful. That happened to me as well except i have 2 dawnfangs and they wont change to duskfang. Yeah me too but i decided to lock up one in a chest, then i waited til 6pm and my dawnfang changed to dukfang superior, i made the same with the other n now i have superior versions of each, but they dont change again so i need of recharging em constantly. I'm kicking myself for getting the sword at such a low level (somewhere between 3-5). Even though it's almost as useful as Azura's Star or the Skeleton Key, I can't get past the fact that it only does 5 points of damage. Legoless (talk) 12:30, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :That's why you should play the expansions and plug-ins later in the game. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 19:37, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::I'm afraid it wasn't me who did it. Me and a friend share the same save file. He never uses it anymore; all he did was join the Mages Guild and complete the Shivering Isles 100% while I wasn't looking and he somehow managed to knock up my SI bounty to over 2000 so I can't even enter New Sheoth. I'm starting to think about making a new character so I can play it myself. But as far as I know, if you make a new character on the PS3 verison it deletes the old one. Legoless (talk) 22:11, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :It's a good idea to take a major skill that is incredably easy to get up like Alteration or Alchemy then once you gather levels you could enter the isles then although you suffer the problem of your enimies growing stronger :S, but yeah, that's my solution. --EternalNightmare (talk) 23:51, 15 December 2008 (UTC) I unitentionally duplicated dawn/dusk fang when right as the sword was changing i was brought to the heavens to speak with pelina whitestrake during knights of the nine both swords acted completely normal both changed at the normal times as if nothing had happened sepration i some how seprated a dusk fang superior and a dawn fang superior but the price seems to be a few npc's think i am a vamp but i hav not goten the disease because i am Atgonian. ( if you want to ask about/ help me with my... situation i have x-box live and my user name is MYDJET)--Mydjet Best Weapon so Far Started playing elder scrolls w/morrowind and have to say this weapon is the best for sheer uniquness hope they add it in again Tsaesci Should it be mentioned that this sword is a Tsaesci sword? It says as much in Grommok's Journal.